


I'm in the details with the Devil

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements, bits and pieces of Tadashi's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi was a lonely child. When a mysterious man offered him anything he wanted, the six year old couldn't help but take what was given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in the details with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> first thing I'm writing for bh6! it's short, I'm sorry ;v;
> 
> I'm not too sure how well this came out, since I've already done this kind of story before for another fandom, but overall I'm rather pleased with how it ended up. I'm mostly just stretching, trying to get out of this writing block lmao  
> Please be warned that there is a part that describes Tadashi's demise, I'm not sure how graphic you'd consider it, but just be careful, in case \\( ;v; )/
> 
> thank you for reading!

                When he was six years old, Tadashi was a lonely child. He was smarter than the other kids in his kindergarten class, and he was fairly certain that he would be smarter than the kids in his future grade 1 class as well. While the other children were friendly and non spiteful toward him, he couldn't help but feel left out of everything.

                At six years old, Tadashi was approached by a strange man in a black coat that billowed around his ankles like smoke and wore a black, gold-trimmed fox mask. What do you want, little boy? he'd been asked. Tadashi wanted what any kid could want: somebody to be friends with, somebody that would understand him. He would give anything for companionship with another like-minded kid.

                Anything? Tadashi had nodded and let the man in the fox mask hold his hand.

                When Tadashi was six years old, his parents announced that he would soon be a big brother.

* * *

 

                When he was ten years old, Tadashi had the companionship he wanted: a younger brother with an intellect that rivaled his own. Tadashi's parents had named the baby Hiro, with the intent of the name meaning 'generous'. The gods have been generous, they told him, to give them two beautiful, intelligent sons.

                Hiro was definitely intelligent, he caught up to Tadashi in no time even though he was only three years old. They built little figurines and models together, with surprisingly great results. Tadashi almost expected to have difficulty with his little brother, especially with how clumsy small children usually are, but no such problems came up.

                When Hiro was three years old, he ~~almost~~ died in a car crash.

                Tadashi had been sitting in the backseat, their parents arguing in the front about something or other. The sixteen-wheeler came out of nowhere, no warnings were given when the front grate of the metal monster slammed into the left side of the Hamadas' small car. The side Hiro sat on.

                There was smoke and heat everywhere when Tadashi's vision cleared. The whole front and left side of the car were annihilated, dark red pooled on the ground littered with debris and burning car parts. Tadashi couldn't bring himself to look at the carnage, turned his head toward the window.

                The man with the fox mask stared down at him, arm outstretched. What do you want, little boy? What did Tadashi want? Did he want to reverse the crash, even if he knew it was probably inevitable? Did he want his family to be alive and okay? Did he want to bring them back from the cruel death that pounced on them like a ravenous jungle cat? How many people was he allowed to bring back?

                Just one.

                Then please, oh please, save my baby brother.

* * *

 

                When Hiro was ten years old, Tadashi watched with pride as he breezed through elementary school (even skipping some grades!) and slowly started his journey through high school. Likewise, Tadashi had also skipped a couple of grades, though not as many as Hiro, so they were both the youngest of their class. The kids at this age weren't as friendly as they were in kindergarten. 

                Tadashi had little to no problems, his kind nature making him likeable amongst his peers, but Hiro's attitude and the age difference between him and the kids in his class created an irreparable rift. The kids didn't like Hiro, and Hiro didn't like them back. That's just how it went.

                Kids aren't supposed to bully eachother, but what the teachers didn't know didn't get anyone in trouble, and so Hiro found himself stuck in lockers and made the butt of countless cruel pranks throughout his first years of high school.

                Once Tadashi found out, he was livid. How could they hurt such a precious kid, his baby brother? How could he protect Hiro from the scornful looks and mean actions? The man with the fox mask stared back at him from outside the classroom window. You get three wishes, little boy. Do you want me to help?

                The offer was tempting, but Tadashi refused. He could do this on his own, he could protect Hiro with his own power this time.

* * *

 

                Hiro graduated at thirteen, two years after Tadashi had graduated at seventeen. Together, they raised hell throughout their high school years with the crazy projects the two would come up with. They almost blew up their classroom with a fully functioning rocket, once! The teachers refused to let them work together after that.

                Thirteen was a risky year, it was the first year of true adolescence after all. Hiro became rebellious, refused to go to school, and began to partake in some rather questionable activities. Tadashi found himself in a dark alley more often than he found himself in bed at home, but there were certain things (like sleep and safety) that he would give up for his baby brother. Especially for his baby brother, who very often required saving and, on bad days, patching up.

                What wouldn't Tadashi give to have Hiro be a good kid, go to school, and not participate in illegal business? As he finished cleaning up Hiro's injuries, an ugly looking scrape he got from being thrown against a wall by some filthy thug, Tadashi concluded that he would give all the sleep and safety he had in the world to keep his baby brother safe from the cruel talons of the men he went botfighting with.

                The man in the fox mask reclined lazily on the couch in the corner of the garage when Tadashi worked on his projects. Do you want me to make your brother a good boy? he asked. He can go to college and be as safe as you want him to be. How about it, little boy?

                Tadashi shook his head, then. Accepting that offer would mean that Hiro wouldn't be… well, Hiro, anymore. He could take care of his own brother, he had been doing it for the past three years.

                You have a single wish left. Don't you want to keep your brother safe?

                Tadashi wanted to keep many people safe, or at least to help those who needed it. He didn't need a wish to do that, he had robots. He could make a robot that would help people, so that's what he did.

* * *

 

                Fire licked at his calves and arms and flanks and his eyes burned and his mouth went dry, there was smoke and orange everywhere, it was so hard to see. Where is the professor? Where is Professor Callahan?

                Exhausted and nearly completely numb from pain, Tadashi collapsed just out of reach of an emergency exit. He had failed, he couldn't save a single person. He couldn't help one man, how could he have ever hoped to help so many others?

                His stomach twisted in all sorts of knots when he heard the ominous groan of the ceiling above him. On his hands and knees, he crawled toward the exit like the coward he felt like. Tears evaporated the moment they hit the open air, Tadashi's lungs heaved for air. His skin felt like someone had cut him open and dunked him into a bowl filled with Aunt Cass' spicy chicken sauce. Another terrifying screech of weakened metal from above tore a breathless 'please!' from his singed lips.

                He wasn't going to make it.

                What do you want, little boy? the man in the fox mask walked through the flames, his long coat picking up fire and trailing it up his body until everything but his cold mask was covered in flames. He didn't seem to mind.

                Do you want to live?

                Frantic eyes flew to the ceiling, where a heavy metal beam detached itself and plummeted at a speed much faster than Tadashi could react to. A single thought poured through his very being as the beam filled his field of vision.

                _Hiro._

* * *

 

                It's been months since Hiro and the team apprehended Callahan, and lost Baymax in the process. It's been a few weeks since Hiro rebuilt Tadashi's robot to the exact same constraints as his older brother had.

                It's been a while since Hiro had time to sit down, and think. Not in the studying or superhero sense, just regular thinking. It's been a while since Hiro felt like there was a void in his heart, one that never truly filled up after Tadashi died.

                No body had been found, just ashes and the bitter aftertaste of a burned building. After all this time, Hiro concluded that not having the body, the _closure_ , it was worse than if the firefighters _had_ found someone (the only one they COULD find, since Callahan the bastard still lived). He would have rather buried whatever was left, literally anything left of his big brother, than a casket just as empty as the void in his heart.

                Hiro turned to leave his lab and almost went into cardiac arrest at the sight that greeted him in the doorway. A tall man wearing a long, black coat stood there. The edges of his coat trailed like smoke and left small traces of black and grey residue, almost like cinders, on the floor. He wore a black, gold-trimmed fox mask.

                What do you want, little boy?

**Author's Note:**

> so what did you think? ovo did I make any mistakes? i'm too tired to edit lol


End file.
